Code Lyoko Season 2: Dimensional Heroes Evolved Style
Going back into the past of Kadic to stop the remaining members from accomplishing their plan, the Heroes also find more kingdoms in the midst of the past. While they beat Avia, a flying kingdom run by Rufflet, it was a surprising turn of events where the kingdoms of Viperia and Cragspur were taken out by mysterious invaders and joined with Aurora. Choosing not to look a gift horse in the mouth, they ignore this. While in the past, they encounter two mysterious beings. A former general of Ignis, Blaziken who is attracted to Yumi for an odd reason and Greninja, a former ninja from Fontaine who seeks to look after Blaziken on his long yet desperate search. During the course of their time here, they discovered a fifth sector within Lyoko and even new monsters. It was also here that Jeremie created a monster killer called Marabounta, which attracts the attention of Rotom. Freeing himself from Odd’s Phone, he hacks his way into the network and enters the Marabounta, taking it over and attempting to finish off the warriors and the heroes. However, even a monster killer can be killed, at the time when he was about to win, Odd fired an arrow at it, transmitting a virus into the Marabounta, destroying it but allowing Rotom to escape. He finds himself in Sissi’s phone this time, but they mysteriously bond. However, with Gospel all but destroyed except for freezeman, he makes one last desperate move and virtualizes himself and Aelita into Lyoko, freezing the scanners behind him. He surrenders Aelita to the Scyphozoa as it begins taking her memories and data. But in his celebration, he is approached by his partner Arojam who quickly betrays Freezeman by stabbing him through. As he slowly goes offline, Arojam reveals that there are 3 things needed for a special ritual: a sacrifice of a pure hearted girl, the awakening of a great evil and the sacrifice of someone devoid of emotion. As Freezeman falls deep into the core of Lyoko, Arojam laughs as pillars of darkness erupt on seven different worlds. As it turns out, the true goal of Gospel was to revive seven powerful dark beings known as the Seven Great Demon Lords who were sealed away long ago. Even though Aelita was revived and the heroes were safe, they were far from out of the woods. Due to the ritual, seven powerful evil beings now roamed the worlds and powers unimaginable. So they return to the future in order to deal with this new threat with hopes of stopping them for good. Outside in the past, Freezeman’s body is scanned by rotom. Together with Sissi, they fuse together using freeze mans primary data for his body to create a suit that symbolizes the birth of a new hero: Motor. But after this, the two are approached by Spectra himself and he says the words “I would like to make a deal with you.” as he smiled. Category:Stories Category:Season 2